


The Tapes

by HeWasIncredible



Series: The Tapes [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crush, F/M, Future Child, Future Fic, Hugging, Kissing, Older Connie Maheswaran, Older steven universe, Romance, Steven Universe - Freeform, Stevonnie - Freeform, connie maheswaran - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWasIncredible/pseuds/HeWasIncredible
Summary: Stephanie, Steven and Connie's future child, finds tapes hidden in a box under her parent's bed. She decides to watch them with the company of her grandma, Garnet.





	1. Tape 1 and 2

A girl in their teens with long, curly, and black hair ran down the stairs with a box in her hands. She set the box down on the kitchen table.

"Look what I found, Grandma Garnet!" The girl said, pushing her hair out of her face.

Garnet looked into the box and saw multiple tapes with labels written on each of them.

"I found them under mom and dad's bed!"

Garnet looked up from the box and into the girl's eyes.

"You know they don't like you rummaging through their stuff while they're gone, Stephanie." Garnet said.

Stephanie got a sad look on her face.

"I know. I was just curious as to what is on them and I wanted to check if you knew." Stephanie said.

Garnet looked down and into the box, then looking back up at Stephanie.

"I have no idea."

Garnet was quite curious herself as to what was on them.

"Can we watch them pleeasseeee?.." Stephanie begged, giving Garnet puppy eyes.

Puppy eyes had always been Garnet's weakness.

"Okay fine. Just don't go telling your mom and dad that I let you."

Stephanie grinned widely and grabbed the box, running up the stairs and sitting on her parents bed. Garnet walked up to the TV, grabbing a tape out of the box. The tape had a "1" Written on the label on it. Garnet popped the tape into the TV.

**Tape #1**

At first there was static which quickly disappeared after 5 seconds. A 12 year old Steven popped up on the screen.

"Hey guys, I'm Steven. I have been pretty bored at the temple lately so I decided to take videos of myself. Isn't that fun? I will give you updates on my life every once in awhile."

Steven looked in back of himself and saw Garnet punching a gem monster.

"Sometimes I wish that I was able to get a weapon like the Crystal Gems all have. They are so cool. They always tell me how great my mom was. Maybe I can be great too. Just like her! Yeah!"

A spear flew across the front of the camera, missing Steven's nose by an inch.

"Be careful, Steven." Pearl said.

"Well anyways, I should probably get out of the temple before I get hurt. That wouldn't be good. Ehehe.."

Steven sighed.

"Sometimes I feel lonely.. and.. trapped in this life.. Like.. I have no decision.."

The TV screen turned to static as the tape ended.

**End of tape #1**

Stephanie watched at Garnet took the tape out of the TV and then turned toward her.

"Well. That's all I guess." Garnet said.

"Wait! but there is like.. a ton more!"

Garnet sighed and grabbed another tape out of the box, it having a "2" written on the label. She popped it into the TV and sat back as it started.

**Tape #2**

"Hey, guys and girls! Today at the boardwalk parade I saw this girl. She was tall and.. pretty."

Steven's cheeks turned red.

"I'm going to go grab her bracelet that she dropped. Maybe in the future I can give it back to her if I ever see her again."

The camera Steven was holding shook as he ran over to a glow bracelet that was on the ground.

"Hey, Steven. Whats that you got there?" Greg asked as he walked over to Steven and saw the glow bracelet he was holding.

"It belongs to a girl that was watching the parade. She dropped it and I was thinking that maybe one day I can return it to her."

Greg's eyes went wide.

"My little boy has his first crush!"

Steven's face turned a deep red.

"No! I don't like like her!"

Greg squinted at Steven, giving a mocking smile.

"Sure you don't." Greg said with a wink.

Steven got a flustered look on his face and he walked away from Greg.

"If you want it to stay glowing, keep it in a freezer!" Greg shouted from behind Steven's back.

"I'll catch you guys later. I have a busy day playing video games ahead of me."

The camera cut off and the oh-so-familiar static once again appeared on the TV.

**End of tape #2**

Stephanie looked at Garnet.

"So that is dad?" Stephanie asked.

Garnet nodded yes and popped the tape out of the TV, gently placing it back into the box.

"But.. Where is mom? He told me that they met when they were young." Stephanie asked.

"He was talking about her." Garnet said.

Stephanie went wide eyed.

"So.. the tall and pretty girl that he was talking about is mom?"

Garnet nodded yes and then grabbed a tape with a "3" on it out of the box.

"But if that is how dad saw mom, then how did they meet?"

Garnet looked at the tape in her hands.

"This will most likely tell you."

"But what will the other tapes tell me then?"

Garnet shrugged.

"I don't know."


	2. Tapes 3, 4, 5, and 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie discovers how her parents met, also seeing some troubles that they had as kids.

Garnet was inches away from putting the 3rd tape into the TV when all the sudden there was a knock at the door downstairs that interrupted her.

"I'll get it!" Stephanie shouted.

Stephanie ran down the stairs and swung open the door. There was a dark-skinned boy who was wearing braces and glasses.

"Hey, Steph!"

"Johnny!" Stephanie shouted.

She jumped at him, wrapping him in her arms. When she let go, Johnny's face was red.

"My parents said I could come over for awhile." Johnny said, walking into the temple and swinging his backpack off of his back. "I also got you a gift!"

Johnny pulled a bundle of purple flowers out of his backpack, handing them to Stephanie.

"aww you didn't have to."

Johnny giggled.

Stephanie also giggled, having her face turn red.

"So what do you wanna do?" Johnny asked.

"Well, actually, me and Grandma Garnet were watching tapes of my dad when he was a kid. unbelievable, right?"

"It's hard to imagine your dad as a small kid. He's... huge."

"Hey.. Do you maybe wanna watch them with us!?" Stephanie asked with excitement in her voice.

Johnny nodded and ran up the stairs, sitting down on the bed next to Stephanie.

"Okay you two, get ready." Garnet said, popping the 3rd tape into the TV

**Tape #3**

"Okay.. so the girl from awhile ago is outside. I'm gonna go try and talk to her. I'll give you guys an update later."

Steven blushed and then there was a jump cut.

Instead of it being daytime it was now night.

"Meet Connie!" Steven shouted.

Connie did a nervous wave toward the camera.

"So basically, I got trapped in a bubble with her while saving her from a falling rock! After many attempts to try and break the bubble, we eventually were at the bottom of the ocean in it. It's a long story. After giving her back her glow bracelet, the bubble popped! We swam up to the surface and then were attacked by a giant worm gem monster! I poofed it though."

Steven was breathing heavily from talking so fast.

"So.. you document stuff in your life.. on this camera?" Connie asked.

Steven nodded yes and then smiled at her slightly.

"What do you say instead of being just normal friends.. we are best friends?" Steven asked.

A smile crept across Connie's face.

"I-I would like that." Connie said.

"yay!"

The screen cut to static.

**End of tape 3**

Stephanie was sitting there with a wide grin spread across her face. Johnny looked to her and smiled, straightening his glasses.

Garnet pulled the tape out of the TV, setting it back in the box.

"So mom and dad met by getting trapped inside a bubble together?" Stephanie asked.

Garnet nodded and ruffled Stephanie's hair, grabbing the 4th tape and popping it into the TV.

**Tape #4**

Steven looked exhausted, like he had just ran a marathon.

"So!.. I just found out I can heal people with my spit! I discovered this by healing Connie's eyes on accident. She no longer has glasses now. See you later!"

The tape cut to static.

**End of tape 4**

"Short yet to the point. I like it." Johnny said.

Stephanie was slightly disappointed.

"That's all?" Stephanie asked.

Garnet pulled the tape out of the TV and placed it back into the box. She rummaged through all of the tapes in the box, finding the 5th one under a lot of them.

Garnet popped the tape into the TV.

**Tape #5**

"You're still doing that, Steven?" Connie asked, looking at Steven who was pointing the camera toward himself.

"Yeah! it's fun!"

Connie shrugged.

"How long have you been doing that? like.. for 2 years now?" Connie asked with a giggle.

Steven shrugged and then pointed the camera toward Connie.

"Tell them how you've been doing, Connie."

"Me? I have.. SUCH a boring life. What about you?"

Steven thought for a second.

"Well.. I have been having feelings I don't understand lately.. about.. a certain someone." Steven said, his eyes glancing over to Connie slightly, she didn't notice though. "I hope to update you guys again soon."

Steven was about to turn the camera off when suddenly Connie put a hand on his shoulder.

"Steven, wait. I have been wondering. Who do you think is gonna watch these videos in the future?"

Steven's cheeks went red.

"Maybe.. Relatives? Or my future child or children." Steven said with a shrug.

Connie seemed to smirk slightly at that statement.

"You can turn it off now, Steven."

**End of tape 5**

"That's so cute!" Johnny shouted. "It's like he knew you would watch these!"

"Yeah.." Stephanie said.

Stephanie twirled her hair around one of her fingers.

"y'know.. maybe we shouldn't be watching these.." She said.

"What?" Johnny asked.

"It just seems like these tapes meant something to them.. I feel guilty watching them without permission from them."

"But your dad said that they were meant for you. Who knows, maybe they were just about to show them to you anyways."

Stephanie looked downward slightly, suddenly feeling a hand go over her's. She looked up to Johnny and smiled slightly.

"Fine." Stephanie said.

**Tape #6**

Only Steven was in the the shot, having a worried look in his eyes.

"So.. uh.."

Steven rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled slightly.

"Connie asked me to go with her to her school dance."

Steven's cheeks became very red.

"I can't wait for it."

He suddenly had a look of sadness spread across his face.

"What's even the point of this.. I'm talking to probably nobody right now but a piece of metal and wires.."

Tears appeared in Steven's eyes.

"I don't know any of my ancestors and I'll probably never even have children since I don't know if I can even grow up.."

Connie walked up behind Steven and sat down next to him.

"You okay, Steven?"

Steven wiped tears from his eyes.

"yeah.."

Connie wrapped her arms around the side of him.

"You can talk to me about anything, Steven. You know that?"

"I know.."

The screen cut to static.

**End of tape 6**

Stephanie had giant tears welling in her eyes.

"You okay?" Johnny asked, also having little tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Yeah.."

Stephanie sniffled and then took a deep breath.

"Okay.. I'm ready for the next one."


	3. Tapes 7, 8, and 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie watches how her parents relationship was.

**Tape #7**

The camera was focused on Steven and Connie who were sitting in front of a fireplace. Although, it was still being held by someone since you could hear giggling coming from behind the camera.

The camera suddenly turned around and focused on the person who was holding it, that being Peridot.

"These two could talk for hours on end." Peridot said, then turning the camera back around and focusing it on Steven and Connie again.

Suddenly Steven and Connie both stopped talking, wide blushes spreading across both of their faces. They both leaned in and their mouths touched.

Loud giggles came from Peridot as she watched them kiss. Once they separated their faces, Connie saw Peridot with the camera out of the corner of her eye.

"Peridot! Were you recording us the whole time!?"

"Nope! just when you two were kissing."

Steven and Connie's faces both turned dark red. Steven hopped at Peridot and then the recording ended.

**End of tape 7**

Garnet's face was inches from the TV screen.

"Uh.. Garnet. Are you okay?" Johnny asked.

Garnet looked back at the kids, a tear going down her cheek.

"Yes."

Garnet took the tape out of the TV and then stuck it back into the box.

"Are you guys also wondering how far apart these videos were took from each other?" Johnny asked.

"probably 4 to 5 months apart." Stephanie guessed.

Garnet took the tape with an 8 on it into her hands.

"This one says 'First date' on the label below the 8." Garnet said, then putting it in front of Stephanie and Johnny's eyes to show them.

"This'll be interesting" Stephanie said.

Garnet slid the tape into the TV.

**Tape #8 First date**

Steven was walking next to Connie and snow was falling from above them, it also being nighttime out.

"Where's this restaurant you were talking about, Steven?" Connie asked.

Steven looked around.

"I think it's this way." He said while pointing.

After 2 minutes of them walking without saying a single word, they finally arrived in front of a restaurant.

"Here we are!" Steven said, walking into the door next to Connie.

There was a sudden jump cut and now they were sitting at a table in the restaurant, the camera perched against a napkin holder and facing toward both of their faces.

"And then Amethyst says 'I didn't know that oil wasn't a normal thing to drink'" Steven said.

Connie bent over laughing, pounding her fist against the table.

"She's lived here for thousands of years! how would she not know that by now!?" Connie shouted while laughing uncontrollably.

A waiter brought their food over and placed it in front of them. Steven and Connie stopped talking, both of them grabbing their food and starting to eat. Connie put down the burger she was eating suddenly.

"I'm glad I got to spend this night with you, Steven."

"You too, Connie." Steven said with his mouth full.

Connie giggled.

"Who ever thought that the two people that met by getting trapped in a bubble together would end up dating." She said with a laugh.

Steven swallowed what he was chewing.

"haha yeah."

The two looked at each other in the eyes, smiling.

Connie blushed and glanced away from Steven.

"I love you." Connie said.

A wide blush spread across Steven's face.

"I love you too."

Their faces started inching toward one another's and then the recording ended.

**End of tape 8**

Everyone was trying to figure out how to put their thoughts about what they just watched into words.

"They really loved each other, huh?" Stephanie said.

Garnet nodded, taking the tape out of the TV.

"Sometimes when your mother was sword training with Pearl your father would draw pictures of her." Garnet said, straightening her visor. "They also both kept pictures of each other on the headboards of their beds."

Stephanie was in awe along with Johnny.

"Wow." Johnny said.

"Do you know how old they were in that video?" Stephanie asked.

Garnet put her hand to her chin, thinking.

"They were 15 and 16 in that last one." Garnet said.

Garnet looked through the tapes, trying to find the 9th one. Finally after a few minutes, Garnet pulled the tape out that had a 9 on it.

"Any special label?" Johnny was quick to ask.

"Nope." Garnet responded with, sliding the tape into the TV.

**Tape #9**

"Are you sure you're okay, Connie?" Steven asked.

Connie took a towel off of her chest, it being covered in blood.

"I'm sure, Steven."

"I could just heal it if you want."

"No. I like scars."

Steven cringed at the sight of Connie's blood on the towel she was holding.

"Please, Connie. I hate to see you like this."

"I'm fine, Steven."

Steven looked at the ground slightly.

"Well let this be your only scar. I don't wanna have to see you get hit by a holo-Pearl again." Steven said, running over to the cabinets in the kitchen to grab antibiotics.

"I promise." Connie said as Steven ran over to her and started to treat the cut.

After spreading some sort of paste on the cut, Steven put a bandage over it.

"All done."

Connie smiled.

"Thanks, Steven."

Connie planted a kiss on Steven's cheek and then walked over to the bathroom to change out of her sword fighting outfit.

Steven stretched and then picked up the camera.

"I just wanted to tell you guys that everything has been going good lately. Sorry I don't record that much though. Me and Connie have just been busy lately and I also turn 17 in one more week. Not to mention..."

Steven reached into his pocket and pulled out a driver's licence.

"I Got this thing! I got it awhile ago but I just never had the time to tell you guys. Me and Connie are also planning on going on a vacation together soon to.. maybe to Florida? I'd drive us there of course. Well anyways, I'll talk to you guys later. Bye!"

The recording ended.

**End of tape 9**

"Why haven't we ever gone to Florida?" Stephanie asked Garnet.

"Ask your parents." Garnet responded with, shrugging.

Garnet took the tape out of the TV.

"Is there anything to drink? I'm thirsty." Johnny asked.

Stephanie got up and ran down the stairs, grabbing grape juice from the fridge and pouring it into a cup for Johnny. As Stephanie started to walk away from the fridge, she saw a picture of her dad and mom on the side of it. They were young and they were on a beach, both of them having drinks in their hands and wearing sunglasses. The word "Florida!" Was written at the top of the picture.


	4. Tapes 10, 11, and 13

Stephanie walked up the stairs slowly as to make sure she didn't spill any of the juice. When she got up she handed the cup to Johnny and then sat back down next to him.

"Thanks." Johnny said, taking a sip of his juice.

"Hide the tapes." Garnet said, staring blankly at the two kids.

"Why?" Stephanie asked.

"Your mother is walking up the beach right now." Garnet said, looking at Stephanie in the eyes.

Johnny grabbed the box of tapes and shoved it under the bed in one swift motion. While johnny was doing that, Stephanie turned the TV to a different setting and put video games on the screen.

Garnet ran down the stairs, warping away on the warp pad.

Stephanie and Johnny grabbed video game controllers and sat down on the bed, right then hearing the door creak open from below them.

"Stephanie, have you seen- Oh! hey, Johnny." Connie said, walking into the kitchen and pulling open a drawer. "Anyways, have you seen the duct tape, Stephanie?"

Stephanie shrugged.

"Nope."

"Well your father accidentally busted a hole in the engine of the car and we need something to patch it up with until we can get it fixed... It's a long story."

Connie went through a drawer for a minute, finally pulling duct tape out of it.

"Here we go!" Connie said. "See you later, honey."

Connie ran out the door, it slamming behind her.

The warp pad shimmered and Garnet appeared.

"Back to what we were doing." Garnet said, walking over to and up the stairs.

Johnny dove under the bed and pulled the box out, setting it on top of the bed. He pulled the 10th tape out of the box, blowing dust off of it.

Right then the warp pad shimmered and Pearl came running in.

"Steven! Connie! I need you two-... they're not here, are they?" Pearl asked.

"Nope." Johnny responded.

Pearl sighed and then looked up at Stephanie, Johnny, and Garnet.

"Watching those old tapes, huh? just don't watch tape 12." Pearl said, chuckling and walking out the door.

Garnet reached inside the box, pulling out the 12th tape and looking at the label.

"I need to burn this."

Garnet snapped the 12th tape over her knee and tossed it aside, grabbing the 10th tape out of Johnny's hand and inserting it into the TV.

**Tape #10**

Steven was laying down next to Connie, who had stacks of papers and text books in front of her.

"Connie, are you ever gonna be done studying?" Steven asked.

Connie looked up from a text book that was in her lap.

"Steven, doing good in school is gonna help my future. This is for the best of me. I promise."

Steven sighed.

"Sorry I didn't record for.. what, a year and a half now? I lost the camera at Connie's house and only recently found it. I did record some stuff on my phone and upload it to Tubetube though if you guys wanna check those out."

Connie hit the ground in frustration.

"I just wanna be done studying! But I cant!.."

Steven scooted away from her a little.

"She's going to college soon.. I don't know what I'm gonna do without her for awhile. She will visit sometimes though so I guess that's good."

Connie slammed the text book in front of her shut and turned toward Steven.

"I need a little rest." Connie said, laying down on the wood floor.

Steven scooted over to next to her, raising the camera above their faces.

"So what are you gonna do while I'm gone?" Connie asked.

Steven thought for a moment.

"I probably will just go on little trips with Lion and sometimes go on adventures with the gems."

A sad look spread across Connie's face.

"Hopefully you don't find a new girlfriend.." Connie said with a sigh.

"And hopefully you don't find a new boyfriend.."

A long and awkward silence was between the two of them.

"Just keep in touch, okay?" Connie asked.

"Okay."

The recording ended.

**End of tape 10**

Stephanie let out a little whimper.

"Sorry.. It's just hard to watch couples have to be apart." Stephanie said, getting into fetal position and shivering slightly.

Garnet smirked.

"You act just like your father when he was a kid. He loved schmaltz." Garnet said, taking the tape out of the TV and putting it into the box.

Johnny wrapped an arm around Stephanie's back.

"The good thing about these two being your parents is that you know that in the end everything turns up good." Johnny said.

That seemed to calm down Stephanie a little since she stopped shivering as much.

"Want any juice, Steph?" Johnny asked.

"Sure.."

Johnny handed Stephanie his cup, letting her take a sip. Stephanie handed it back to him.

"Wait.. so if tape 10 is about mom having to leave soon.. that means that tape 11 is probably about.." Stephanie paused. "I'm gonna uh.. go and use the restroom. You guys can watch tape 11 without me."

Stephanie ran down the stairs and into the bathroom.

Garnet shrugged and stuck the 11th tape into the TV.

**Tape #11**

"Only one more year.." Steven said as he laid down on the couch. "Then she is coming back and we will have all the time in the world together."

Steven set down the camera on the table in front of him and took out a sketchpad, taking a pencil out of his pocket and starting to draw. After 2 minutes of silence, Steven grabbed the camera again and showed it what was drawn on the sketchpad. There was a very accurate picture of Connie drawn on it.

"I've been teaching myself how to draw people lately. Connie is perfect for practice since she's so.. beautiful." Steven said as he stared at the ceiling for several seconds, suddenly remembering what he was doing. "Also, I called Connie yesterday and we had a long talk about something..."

Steven set the sketchpad he was holding down on the table in front of himself.

"So Connie and me were discussing about having a baby in the future. I said I wanted to and she was kind of hesitant. I think she wants to though. She told me she will call me tomorrow and tell me her decision."

Steven yawned and laid back on the couch.

"I'll see you guys later. I haven't been getting much sleep lately since I've been up too late in calls with Connie."

**End of tape 11**

Stephanie came running up the stairs.

"Is it over yet? Oh. Okay it is. Good."

Stephanie sat down on the bed next to Johnny.

"Fill me in." Stephanie whispered to Johnny.

"Your dad said that he was talking to your mom about having a baby." Johnny said.

"Okay. Thanks." Stephanie responded with.

Garnet stuck the 13th tape into the TV.

**Tape #13**

"Good news!" Steven shouted. "Connie is pregnant!"

Steven moved out of the way of the camera, showing Connie who was laying on the couch.

"Isn't good news for me." Connie said, anger in her voice.

Steven nervously chuckled.

"She isn't a huge fan of this whole being pregnant thing."

"Not a huge fan? I'm less than 'not a huge fan', Steven! I can barely walk!"

Steven gave a nervous look toward the camera.

"It's been a long last few months." Steven said.

Connie sighed.

"What are we even planning on naming it?" Connie asked.

"Well, I'm not good at thinking of boy names. I have a girl one though!"

"Let me hear it."

"So I was thinking, since Stevonnie is a creation of us, and this baby is also a creation of us, how about something that sounds like Stevonnie?" Steven said.

"Steven."

"Yes?"

"That's so cheesy."

"Moving on. I had the name Stephanie on mind if it's a girl."

Connie thought for a moment.

"hmh.. I like it." Connie said. "And if it's a boy then we will name it Steven Jr."

Steven and Connie both laughed.

"I don't get how you ever convinced your parents to let you have a baby." Steven said.

Connie chuckled.

"It was very very hard, Steven."

Connie gave Steven a serious look.

"VERY." Connie added.

Steven laughed and then the recording ended.

**End of tape 13**

"Oh! Oh! Let me guess how old they were in that!" Stephanie said, thinking for a second. "So if I'm 14 and dad is 38... that means that dad is 24 in that! and that makes mom.. 23 in it?"

"You got it." Garnet said.

"Also, what was tape 12 about anyways?"

Stephanie ran over to the broken tape on the ground, reading the barely legible writing on the label of it.

"'Steven's mental breakdown.'"

Stephanie nervously chuckled and then set the tape back on the floor, slowly backing away from it.

 


	5. Tapes 14, 15, a disc, and 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took awhile to write. ENJOY. And don't forget to leave reviews if you loved the story.

Garnet took the 14th tape out of the box.

"It looks like this is one of the last ones, kids." Garnet said.

"Aw what? But mom and dad are old. They didn't just.. stop recording, did they?" Stephanie asked.

Garnet shrugged.

"They probably just found no more use to do it anymore." Garnet said as she put the 14th tape into the TV.

**Tape #14**

"Hey, guys! Me and Connie are on a picnic."

Steven turned the camera around from his face and showed Connie who was sitting in an awkward position because of the giant lump on her stomach. She waved toward the camera.

"The baby should be coming soon since the due date is around now." Steven said as he turned the camera toward his face again.

"S-Steven." Connie stuttered.

"What is it, Connie?"

"Never mind.."

"So anyways, you guys aren't gonna believe what Amethyst did the other day! So me, Connie, and her went to a restaurant and when the waiter asked Amethyst what she wanted, she said 'Wait, the menus aren't food?'" Steven said, bending over laughing at his own story. "And then-" he was cut off by Connie wheezing in pain. "Connie, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah.. I'm fine."

Steven kept on looking at her. She suddenly wheezed in pain again and fell onto her side.

"Connie!"

**End of tape 14**

"W-wait what was happening to mom!?" Stephanie was quick to ask.

Garnet looked toward Stephanie.

"You."

Stephanie calmed down a little.

Garnet took the 14th tape out of the TV and grabbed the 15th out of the box.

"This is the last one." Garnet said.

Garnet inserted it into the TV and looked back at Johnny and Stephanie.

"Ready?" Garnet asked.

Stephanie and Johnny both nodded.

Garnet pressed play.

**Tape #15**

Steven was sitting next to Connie on a hospital bed, Connie having a baby in her arms.

"Hey, guys, it's your lucky day - 2 recordings in 1 day." Steven said. "Anyways, I made a mistake asking to go on a picnic so close to her due date."

Steven nervously chuckled.

"It's okay, Steven. To be fair, I was actually enjoying the picnic. Well, I was until.. y'know." 

Steven looked at the baby in Connie's arms.

"Can I hold her?" Steven asked.

"Sure. She's both of our's after all." Connie responded.

Connie handed Steven the baby, Steven handing Connie the camera in exchange.

"She's so soft." Steven said, cradling the baby in his arms.

"I know, right?" Connie said with a giggle.

"Do you think she has any powers like me?" Steven asked.

Connie thought for a second.

"Well, you discovered your first power when you were 13, So we will most likely have to wait awhile to answer that." Connie answered.

Steven let out a slight sigh.

"Do you think she will be interested in or want to be apart of gem stuff? I don't wanna force her into that kinda stuff without her permission.." Steven asked.

"Only time will tell, Steven."

Steven and Connie sat there for a moment, being completely silent and only looking at their new addition to their family.

"Connie."

"Yeah?"

"What are we gonna name her?"

Connie thought for a second.

"Remember? We agreed to naming her Stephanie 6 months ago." Connie said, grinning.

Steven smiled.

"Stephanie it is." Steven said.

The recording stopped.

**End of tape 15**

"Dad said he discovered that he had powers at age 13... I'm 14..." Stephanie sighed.

"Well you have the power of being adorable." Garnet said, smirking.

"I guess.." Stephanie responded.

"And you also have the power to accidentally punch someone in the face in gym class at school and make them your best friend." Johnny said, laughing.

"Yeah.. Sorry about that once again." Stephanie said, nervously smiling and rubbing the back of her neck.

"You don't need to apologize, it was a year and a half ago after all." Johnny said with a chuckle.

Suddenly Garnet pulled a disc out of the box.

"Here's something we haven't watched yet." Garnet said. "And this disc has a label on it, although, I wouldn't wanna spoil the surprise of what's on it. There is a problem, though. This TV doesn't play discs."

"I have a solution to that!" Johnny said running downstairs to where his backpack was sitting on the table.

He pulled a laptop out of the backpack and ran back upstairs.

"My laptop plays DVDs!" Johnny said with excitement.

Garnet handed Johnny the Disc and Johnny pressed a button of the side of the laptop, making a tray fold out of the side of it. Johnny placed the disc inside the tray and then pushed it back into the laptop. Johnny opened the laptop and went into the files, finding one named "Wedding." Stephanie smiled widely at the sight of the title.

"Here goes nothing." Johnny said, clicking twice on the mp4 file to open it.

**Wedding Disc**

Steven and Connie were on a beach, in front of a bunch of people who were sitting in chairs. Steven was wearing a tuxedo and Connie was wearing a big white dress. There was also a man between them that was reading something out loud from a book. You couldn't hear much of what the man was saying, though, since the person that was holding the camera was shaking it a lot and tapping their finger on the microphone of the camera constantly. Suddenly, Steven and Connie leaned forward and kissed, followed up by everyone cheering. The camera turned around and showed the person who was holding it.

"Human rituals are weird." Peridot said, then turning the camera back around.

Everyone had gotten up from their sitting position, most of them walking over to a table with food scattered on it.

Steven and Connie were talking to each other, both of them having drinks in their hands.

"I should probably run over and give Steven his camera back." Peridot said, then taking off running toward Steven and Connie.

Once Peridot reached the couple, she held the camera out toward Steven.

"I used your camera to record a little bit. You can have it back now." Peridot said.

Steven looked to Peridot, then to Connie, then back to Peridot.

"You can keep it." Steven said.

Peridot looked at the camera.

"I can.. keep it?" Peridot asked, going wide eyed.

"Well, yeah, I guess. We haven't used it for a year now. I don't really need it anymore." Steven said.

A wide smile spread across Peridot's face.

"There's probably so many parts inside of this camera that I can use for meep morps!" Peridot shouted with excitement, then throwing the camera to the ground.

The recording ended with the sound of a smash.

**End of Wedding Disc**

"It says here that this video was put on this disc 13 years ago." Johnny said.

"Hey, that means I was alive when they had their wedding. where was I?" Stephanie asked.

"I was holding you the whole time." Garnet remarked.

Stephanie smirked.

"Mom and dad told me I was a chubby baby. Was I heavy?" Stephanie asked.

"Nothing is heavy to me." Garnet said, blankly staring at Stephanie in the eyes.

Stephanie let out a nervous chuckle.

"So, Johnny, need a refill on juice yet?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh! I completely forgot about my juice!" Johnny said, then grabbing his cup off of the nightstand and taking a sip out of it.

Johnny suddenly went wide eyed.

"Stephanie, is this normal juice?"

"Yeah - just grape juice."

"Well.. It's making my head and mouth feel funny." Johnny said, then taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes.

Johnny didn't put his glasses back on, though.

"W-why can I.. see?" Johnny asked, rubbing his eyes again.

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked.

"I can see without my glasses on!"

A wide smile crept upon Garnet's face suddenly.

"W-wait.. does that mean-"

"You have healing spit, Stephanie. Just like your father." Garnet said, cutting off Stephanie.

"But.. I don't get it. How did my spit touch Johnny?"

"Remember? you took a sip from his cup earlier."

* * *

Stephanie was about to go to bed. She was just waiting for her mom or dad to come and kiss her goodnight.

Connie walked into her room, giving Stephanie an embarrassed look.

"You saw the tapes, didn't you?" Connie asked.

Stephanie had been raised not to lie.

"Yeah.."

"You left the disc out on our bed." Connie said, nervously chuckling.

"Whoops."

"It's okay. Did Pearl tell you not to watch tape 12?"

Stephanie nodded.

"Good." Connie said.

"What is tape 12 about, anyway? I saw it was named 'Steven's mental breakdown'"

"I broke my phone while in college and couldn't get in contact with your father for a week until I got a new one. He thought I was ignoring him and he freaked out, thinking I wanted to break up or something." Connie said, chuckling. "I don't get why he would ever think I would do that."

Both Stephanie and Connie stayed silent.

"So.. did you like the videos?" Connie muttered.

"They were cute." Stephanie said.

Connie blushed.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning." Connie said, then kissing Stephanie on the forehead and walking out of the room.

* * *

**6 months later**

* * *

**Tape #16**

"Hey, guys! It's Stephanie here. I also have Johnny here with me, too."

Stephanie pointed the camera toward Johnny. He didn't have braces or glasses on.

"So yesterday was my 15th birthday. Johnny also.. asked me out yesterday... I said yes." Stephanie said with a blush. "So I guess that makes us boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Johnny nodded in agreement.

"I'm hoping to record a lot, well, more than my mom and dad did at least. I'll keep you updated on my life! Bye gu-"

"Wait! before you go, you should show them what you learned the other month." Johnny said, cutting off Stephanie.

"Oh yeah! Check this out, guys!"

Stephanie closed her eyes and breathed in heavily. Suddenly a pink sword appeared in front of her, a rose quartz symbol on the handle of it.

"I can make a sword appear using my mind! Isn't that epic!?" Stephanie asked, grabbing the sword and swinging it in front of her. "Mom still has to teach me how to use it properly, though."

Stephanie and Johnny both giggled.

"We will see you guys later. I have sword fighting lessons in about 15 minutes." Stephanie said.

**End of tape 16**

* * *

**The End**

of this story that is

not the series

YOU GET MY DRIFT!

I like Stephanie's character too much to put her in only one story

**Author's Note:**

> This is a finished story. Leave reviews if you loved it!


End file.
